Something Wicked
by Shika-kun'sKeba771
Summary: What some call wicked, others called gifted. Salem, Oregon was a hotbed of rumors and reality. On her eighteenth birthday, Sakura's ascension leads her to a truth she had not known before, and it will change her past, present, and redirect her future.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have always wanted to do a story such as this for a long time. I have the time now to start it, so why not? It's vastly different in tone from "Stick It", so it is definitely a game changer for me as a writer :]. I do not own anything Naruto. I own the plotline, but not the history of the Salem Witch Trials. If I had, good God that would be fantastic.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted the window as I looked towards the vast grape fields. The green vines swirled amongst the stationary stands to keep them upright, and each grape was swollen with delicious juices fit for a God. I could almost taste the wine they would eventually become, and gradually slipped away into misery. The clouds hovered above the hut I had taken solstice in after being hunted by my friends and fellow villagers. The old woman sleeping behind me in the small room was possibly my only ally at the moment, and as far as I know, I am the most hated person in the entire country. My knees were skinned from falling over roots and rocks, my hair was matted down with rain water and mud, and my clothes were torn to shreds. The contours of my body felt as though they were lit aflame and my head pounded with a migraine. It had been a couple of days since my eighteenth birthday and I felt as though I was completely alone in the world; well, except for the elderly lady. I was sort of alone. No family, friends, no one wanted to be around me.<p>

I am a monster.

I continued to scour the fields until I eventually slipped into a catnap; I had not slept in at least three days. I was too worried about my fate, and once…_it_…occurred, I was too busy running for my life to stop and rest. The lightning and thunder, however, did not want me to do so and I was jolted out of my reverie by a crack of blinding light. With the lack of sleep, I immediately began to feel tears slide down my face. Frustration and anger clouded my sight as I heard the rain fall harder.

"_Why, why me? I did nothing to deserve this fate…"_

Hearing rustling, I turned to the elderly woman who had risen from her small cot and started to stretch. Her bones popped and she moaned from the noises, mumbling how old she had become. I couldn't help but smirk at her; she was a spry one, that old bird. When I got here, she had threatened to kill me with a sharp cutting knife, but noticed my appearance. For some reason, she let me in without asking who I was or why I was in the state I was in. Kindness like hers was rare, and I was glad to find it. Shuffling feet and dirt sifting disturbed my thoughts.

"_A welcomed action,"_

I heard the woman start a fire and snap some twigs to keep it blazing. She was something else, this woman. She was very short, no more than five feet tall. Her back was hunched, and her limbs were quivering with what seemed to be weakness, however a lot of the elders in the village had this problem. The hair on her head was as silver as a coin, and had been bunched into a bun on the top of her head using what seemed to be sharpened bones. Her face was wrinkled and her eyes squinted above small, wire-rimmed glasses, and her skin looked to be the same texture as a hide rug; tell-tale signs of an outdoor worker. The clothing she wore looked to be hand-created, and the stitching was neat and trim. The dress was a beautiful fuchsia, and lily blossoms were embroidered on the cloth. It looked silky, yet stable. Adorning her feet were sandals made of cotton-cushioned tree bark. I saw her bony fingers itching to reach a kettle above a shelf, but I could see it was much higher up than she could reach. I hastily went up and grabbed it and handed it to her with a smile. My tears were stiff from the salty tear streams, but the woman saw past that and gently tugged the object from my hands.

"Thank you, my dear. Such a pretty young thing," her voice was shaky from age, but the way she said it was laced with wisdom far beyond my comprehension. I was stuck in place, but my vocal chords were still functioning. Wrapping my brain around what she had said, I gave a small scoff.

"Tell that to the mob searching for me," the old woman just chuckled and stuck the kettle on a small stool next to her. She scuffled towards a water pail next to her bed and grabbed a cup-full of the liquid, shuffled back to her original place and poured it in. From her apron pocket, she pulled out a tea bag and stuck it in with only the string showing. I intently watched her do these things as though I had never seen someone boil tea before. How in the world did she not care about a strange person in her house being hunted like a wild animal?

"Care for some, dear?" her voice calmed my nerves, and I nodded. Drinking water and eating had not been on the priority list during my run, so I was severely dehydrated. I would not pass on this opportunity, that's for sure. The thought I had in my head before, though, had sprung up once again.

"Why did you take me in?" it slipped out of my mouth, and before I could catch it, the words fell on silence. The woman just sighed and stuck the kettle on a bisected branch over the fire. Without looking at me, she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"I know exactly what it feels like; to be hunted by savages who know not of what they preach. The charlatans offer the hand of Christ, yet they do not follow what they give to their fellow members. I regret nothing of my past, yet I mourn for our future," she shook her head in disgrace. I could tell she was upset with something, but I could not tell what was truly on her mind. I did know however that she said she felt my pain. I wanted to know more.

"How do you mean, ma'am?" her face contorted into a grin, and the wrinkles around her mouth migrated to her cheeks and eyes. At this point, she was now looking at me. Well, not "me". More like my soul. Her eyes were deadpanned into mine, and I could almost feel every word she said. It sent a chill into my soul.

"We are alike, you and I. Don't fret, your secret is safe with me,"

"What secret do you speak of?" I asked. I was almost shaken to the core. No one knew about my troubles. I had never met this woman before, there was no way she knew anything about what I had gone through.

"Sweetheart, you are the daughter of the covenant. A sky rider of the harvest moon's night. You're a witch," she said. The kettle whistled for her to remove it from the kindling, and the noise reminded me of the scream heard through my memories. The noise of my mother finding me hovering above my bed and shrieking from fear and asking my father to come for me. My birthday was not welcomed as much as I had wished, but it opened my eyes to all the falsehoods I had grown up around. Shaking my head, I could hear the woman chuckling as she reached for two ceramic cups from the cupboard.

"_How did she get those so quickly?" _

"You'd be surprised what I can do, deary," my eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat. She heard me? Did I say these things out loud?

"When did it happen," I looked over to her and noticed she was handing me one of the cups. I let the matter go once I saw the steam rise from the dark brown liquid. The warmth was more than welcomed by my senses, and my hands grasped the cup soaking in as much heat as I could handle. Taking a sip and reveling in the bliss, I licked my lips and adjusted my senses back to the conversation.

"When did what happen?" I knew what she meant. I wanted to know if she really did know what was going on. That would be a first.

"Your ascension," she said and took a swig from her own cup. I stopped drinking and dropped my head low. I could feel her eyes on me waiting for a response.

"…two days ago,"

"I see. It's a good thing you hadn't died yet in the forest. You picked the right hut to come upon," the woman stated as-a-matter-of-factly. My eyelid twitched and I looked back towards her and set the cup down on a shelf close to me. Being in such small quarters seemed to come in handy.

"How do you mean?" I was truly confused. The woman, however, looked at me with her wise face and gave a smile.

"I told you, already. I know exactly how you feel," she never dropped her expression. I noticed a different aura surround her, and my cup started to float next to me. I stared at it for a second, and started to see other things hover in her hut. Flatware, some pebbles, and a few knickknacks were dancing along an invisible stream. My breath sped up and my heart felt like it was in my gullet.

"You…you are a…?" I couldn't manage to finish my sentence without hearing the woman chuckle once again. She just sagely nodded and the various objects settled back into place from whence they came.

"Yes. I am a witch as well. But you may call me Chiyo. I much rather prefer my name than "old witch," she said and extended her hand towards me. I gave a small smile and felt an ease flow through my body. Finally, I didn't have to hide from someone.

"Now, what should I call you? Girl who almost got stabbed?" she joked. I laughed a little; something I hadn't done in ages. Nothing gave me joy anymore since I realized I had these gifts. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to my village; the leaders would forbid it and I would be burned at the stake.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura," I extended my hand towards her open one and gave it a shake. Chiyo just smiled and folded her other hand on top of our grasped ones.

"You should know, Sakura, that you are not alone in this world. It may seem like it now, but you are not," I felt a twinge in my stomach and my eyes started to water.

"It sure feels like I'm alone, Chiyo," I sobbed. The woman pulled me in slowly for a hug, and I immediately broke down into more tears. The relief and pain of every event from the past days emerged, and I was unashamed of the situation. Her hands patted my back and I let it all out.

"Let me share with you a tidbit of wisdom that I have learned throughout the years, my dear," she pulled me from her shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. I could barely see her through cloudy tears, but I could hear her clearly. What she said made the world seem brighter.

"For a witch, not a stitch in time will heal; for fear is all they would feel. However a light together they found, would forever have them bound. Sisters and brothers of the moon shall be together in blood, sweat, and mind; and now they shall never unwind,"

"No one looking for me feels that way, Chiyo. No one," I said sadly. Chiyo lifted my chin and continued to speak.

"You need to understand that you are no longer their Sakura. You are now your own person. A different Sakura with much, much more to offer herself," I creased my eyes together and looked at her once more.

"But my loved ones…what of them?" Chiyo finally turned away and walked back to her cot. Sitting down, her knees popped and she sighed from the noises once more.

"If they truly were your loved ones, would they be chasing you with torches?" she asked as she removed the bones from her hair. The silver tresses flowed down past her shoulders and she removed her spectacles. I mulled her question over. Once I finally had a response, she was already back asleep. Pursing my lips, I quietly walked back to the window and noticed it had stopped raining. The ground was coated in water and the moon shined brightly over the grapes. It's eery golden glow appealed to me in an unknown way, but my response to Chiyo's question straggled through my mind.

"_They must not be, then,"_

I was now something I was raised to despise. Witches were evil beings who only cursed those who were innocent, and they were void of all holy light. As followers of the religion, any and all rumors of the damned had to be handled by the leaders of the village. Most of the rumors were just that: _rumors._ Women who were outspoken and relied on only themselves were considered witches, and men who did not like the idea of an independent woman felt she were to be different, thus she were unholy. They spoke of them unjustly to the leaders, and the leaders would trial her against her peers.

All men.

Few would approve of her existence. I had witnessed a majority of the trials, and I must say justice is nowhere to be seen. I could have lived life without seeing an innocent woman burned, drowned, stoned, or sentenced to starve to death in a cage. I had only seen one true witch burned alive; she made the flames turn black and her scream echoed the fields. She warned us there was one more in the town, however no one believed her. She was a witch, therefore untrustworthy. It wasn't until a beam of light in my dream the night I hovered above my bed on my birthday that I knew that witch was me. My mother and father saw it, and once it happened I was no longer their daughter; I was a damned soul who had taken over and killed the old Sakura. From that night on, I was chased by villagers and had to run from hunting dogs by easing my way through streams to cover my scent. I continued to stare out the window towards the full moon and felt strong warming sensations cover my body. It eased my mind a little bit, but I was still uneasy.

I was unsure of what was to come, but I now knew I was no longer alone.

* * *

><p>Whoo! This was a fun idea. I hope you guys like the storyline. I hope you guys who have the author alert for my stories enjoy it! For you new viewers, I also hope you found something to look forward to in the plot. Please review, inbox me, etc. on your views of this story. Have a fabulous week!<p>

SKK


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently; life has been hectic! Here is chapter two :]

I don't own Naruto or the Salem witch trials

* * *

><p><em>Running through the forest was no easy feat. I tripped amongst the roots and logs that were victims of the previous storms, hearing vile comments from the individuals chasing me. Breathing became painful and my legs were numb from the cold water and winds thrashing against my skin. I tried my best to weave around trees and bushes; however the barking hounds seemed to get louder and much closer than they had been before. Swerving to the right, I saw a small creek and immediately shot towards the open water. Diving in, I quickly made my way to the cattails and thick wire grass patches. Bugs and toads scurried away from my movements and I tried to slow down my beating heart. I felt the squish of mud between my toes as I had no shoes and many open cuts from the foliage as I sped through it. The pain was the least of my worries at the moment. Peaking between the tall blades, I heard the people once more.<em>

"_Where is the witch?"_

"_Burn her!"_

"_Stake her through the heart!"_

"_No, she will curse us if she is not shot in the head immediately!"_

* * *

><p>A loud clang shocked my body to attention, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I groaned from this unpleasant feeling and grasped my heart. Feeling my face contort into an ugly grimace, I leaned forward to relieve the pinching sensation. I heard Chiyo's voice appear during my anguish.<p>

"I'm sorry, my dear. This hog won't go down easily…get over here you porker,"

Even through my pain I couldn't help but to smile at her senility. Thinking of senility, I was reminded of the elders of my village I had left behind. The smile on my face immediately dissipated as I thought back to my home. The people of my village were nasty beings. Scraggly hair, torn clothing, and a lack of hygiene ran rampant as they turned more towards the word of God than their own well-being. Anything that went against them was either exiled or killed, regardless if they were in the wrong. Witches, warlocks, or any "unholy" being were in that category. The elders were the original settlers of our village in Salem, and knew how to twist words with ease.

Especially Orochimaru, the worst one of them all.

* * *

><p>He had come from Japan to discover a new land; once he had, he sent word to some fellow friends who brought their families with them. It took fifty years, but after a short-lived famine and high death rate, our settlement was established. European settlers had already found Salem before we did, and decided to help the newcomers establish a thriving colony. This was also how they learned of Christianity, and things that could make the way of life difficult; magical creatures being one of them. Some of the settlers didn't believe in the folksy hokum, but Orochimaru thought otherwise. Even today, trials of people he did not trust continue on. Settlers integrated with our ancestors, and were then suspect of trying to hide their true selves from their own colonies.<p>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru is the reason I am now in a hut with Chiyo, the woman who is currently trying to slaughter a hog.<p>

"The damned animal. He escaped into the grape fields! If that thing eats any of my grapes, my wine will have it's vengeance," Chiyo came into the small hut wielding a butchering knife and started waving it in the air, eyes wide and movements sharp. She thusly slammed it onto the table in what I believe was the eating area, and turned to see the disgruntled look on my face. Her wide eyes calmed down a little and her face melted into empathy.

"Still thinking of your people? You will never have the same life as you had before, Sakura. Honestly, it is much better. For me it was, anyways," I gave her a look, and she laughed lightly.

"It was! I kid you not. I came from a traveling gypsy clan who lied, stole and cheated their way through life. My mother feigned illness to gain money from passers-by, my father would steal away in the middle of the night to kidnap livestock, and while I was the youngest sibling, my brothers and sisters would put me in ropes in the middle of paths for coaches to stop so they could ransack their luggage. Once I ascended, they used me as a sideshow," I could see her eyes start darkening. In the distance, the stool at her bedside started to shake.

"It was hell, you know. Having the gifts used for such a thing. I was the biggest ticket-selling program. They would have me levitate anything the audience threw on stage, and eventually it caused such a stir that a Japanese newcomer started a riot. I will never forget that moment when my family died in the stampede," the stool stopped rattling and settled back to it's original place. Her eyes closed and I could see her face relax. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at me once again.

"You see, dear, someone will always have it worse off," and with that, she walked away. Picking up the weapon and reaching for the door handle, she stopped short and turned my way once again.

"Take it from me, love. Nothing will be easy after this point on,"

I let that statement swirl in my head and barely heard her yell for the hog as soon as she let the door slam.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha, get your ass out here right now!"<p>

The voice roared up the winding stairs and seemed to shake the walls. It was dark, both inside and outside. However, the young man located on the second floor of the rather large house soaked up the darkness as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Only one thought ran through his head.

"_What has the idiot done this time?"_

A firm shout rang through the hall and stomping footsteps echoed past his door. One could only imagine.

"What do you want, father?" the muffled voice asked. An arched eyebrow sketched itself on the young man's face and amusement shone through his eyes.

"Don't talk to your father as such, Sasuke," a feminine voice said solidly.

A softness replaced the amusement as the young man's mother defended his father. Looking at the small ball in his hands that he crafted from wool, small dried out seeds, and cotton, he tossed it in the air and caught it. A trinket such as this one was rare in his family. His mother crafted it herself, thinking it would keep him occupied until school started back after the trials were over. When that would be? No one knew. The voices interrupted his concentration and the ball landed softly on his face, causing a scowl to appear.

"_Ugh, just get this over with,"_

"Sasuke, tell us why our neighbor thinks you set her hut aflame?" The father was not happy at all. The young man could only shake his head and continue throwing the ball into the air.

"What makes her believe I was the one who did it? You realize there are two of us who have the same ability," Sasuke stated. This caught the young man's attention. Did he really think they would believe that?

"Itachi!" the father's voice roared once again. Apparently they did. Sighing, the young man caught himself mid-throw, and groaned. He set the ball down on his small table next to his bed and eased himself up.

"Coming Father," Itachi yelled back. His feet silently hit the wooden floor and soon he felt himself shuffle to the door. After a long day of training himself, he was beyond exhausted. The cool brass door handle felt incredible under his hot palms, and he sighed at the feeling. If only it would last a little bit longer.

Once he heard the stairs creak under his feet, Itachi mounted the staircase's hand rail and slid down to the bottom floor. It was childish, but it gave him a lot of joy to see the smile on his mother's face once he was within sight.

"I've told you not to do that; you are a grown man, you should not be acting like a fool," a gruff voice erupted. Itachi felt the scowl on his face when he looked over to see his mother's face go sullen. He hated to see his glowing mother so melancholy. Eventually, as he had planned, they would escape his father's grasp and move on to a better place. But for right now, he had to endure the two village idiots known as his father and brother.

"You summoned?"

"What happened to our neighbor's home?" his father asked. The irritation as prevalent in his tone, and Itachi could understand why. This game was annoying and very much below their level. He gave a sideways glance to Sasuke and then looked back at their father.

"Little brother wanted to know what would happen if he mixed spells," Itachi shrugged. Sasuke's audible inhale made Itachi roll his eyes and look at his father in agitation.

"Do you really think I would do something like that? He's the one who mixed the spells!" Sasuke growled. His eyes were burning red and their mother put her hands up.

"Sasuke, calm down, sweetheart. We are just trying to assess how to fix our neighbor's home," the sweet voice rang through the three males' ears and they immediately calmed down. Her features were just as sweet as her personality.

Long raven hair waved slightly under a white bonnet with lace around her porcelain skin. Her face was beyond anything a man could ask for, and her dark brown eyes mocked the existence of pupils. Her nose was slim and went to a soft point, much like the two brothers' noses. Her lips were rosy and had the power to bring her husband to tears if she pouted. She was the embodiment of a living china doll.

Their father was a different story. He was a very burly man; tan skin and dark brown hair mussed from the wind. His hands were calloused from farm work as a youth and he had dark bags under his eyes. Eyelids drooped from needing a good night's sleep and his mouth had frown marks deep into his skin. They were completely opposite people; but they fit each other perfectly.

"Fine. I will not say I did anything that would jeopardize our secrets, though," and with that, Sasuke bound upstairs. Itachi rolled his eyes once more and shook his head.

"Selfish little bastard," he mumbled under his breath. His mother turned to him and gave him a stern look, causing Itachi's eyes to widen with amusement. She shook her head and gave a small smile which she quickly hid under a tiny hand as soon as his father turned to face them.

"I don't care who did it; I want you to go apologize as an Uchiha heir. Apologize for any inconvenience and tell her we will pay for the labor to rebuild," his father waved his hand towards the door. Itachi just groaned and started walking.

"Thank you, love," his mother's voice sang. He just shook his head and felt the cool autumn air hit his face. It was that time of year again.

* * *

><p>Hangings usually happened around this time. All Hallow's Eve was approaching just around the corner. During this time was when a lot of people like the Uchiha clan started to roam around and find new blood to add to the family. Once from Japan, their family accompanied the once-family friend Orochimaru to the new land. His father and mother followed. Unfortunately, Orochimaru didn't know their little secret once he started the whole "hang the witches" ordeal. One day, his parents vanished to their house they live in currently and Orochimaru had no idea why. He, apparently, believed it was to save themselves so he didn't hunt them down. How wrong he was…<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed again, cracked his neck, and stood up straight. His white billowing sleeves contrasted his dark raven hair and eyes. It was a little bit open at the chest and his fitted pants were cuffed with riding boots. It was, as his mother stated, the "style of the ages that never died". Itachi looked at the property and inspected the damages.<p>

Burning down the house seemed a little dramatic. There was a slight singe on the roof in the back and it looked as if the backyard had a large brown spot on the ground; tell-tale signs of fire burning grass. Other than that, the small house looked fine. After knocking three times, he awaited the person to answer. The door opened to reveal a small woman with silver tresses bound with small bones. She wore a hand-made dress with a white apron covering the front, and had small round glasses over her aging eyes. She looked no more than fifty years old.

"Good afternoon, madame. I am-"

"I know who you are, Itachi. I also know your no-good brother, the fire starter," she crossed her arms and gave a pinched face. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha. I am over here to tell you that as heir to the Uchiha clan, we are willing to pay for any labor it takes to fix damages done,"

"Smooth talker, eh? I like you, kid. Tell your father that in exchange for monetary payment, you and your brother will fix it for me. I'm sure you two vagrants need a little sunshine, anyways," the woman stated, arms still crossed. He couldn't believe his ears. This woman wanted them to do it? Ridiculous. But, if it would get the whole situation over with, he had no problem with a little work. Sasuke on the other hand Itachi would pay to see his brat brother do manual labor.

Nodding and giving a lady-killer smile, he extended his hand to make the deal. The woman shook it and gave a sturdy nod.

"When should we come by?" he asked. The woman thought for a moment, putting her finger on her chin.

"How does dawn sound?" she asked and swung her finger from her chin to the side of her face. Itachi felt a chuckle rumbling in his gut. Sasuke was going to be so happy in the morning.

"Done," they shook hands once more. The woman just smiled and put her hands to her side.

"See you two in the morning, then," as she turned around, Itachi stopped her short.

"What is your name, by the way madame?" he asked. The woman just smiled and gave a small bow.

"You, my dear, can call me Chiyo,"

* * *

><p>A little cut at the end, but I think it was meant to end there lol. I have a lot going on for this story, and I know you will love the next chapter. Please review and enjoy your week :]<p>

SKK


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I know it's been a while, but I have finally got this chapter up! I've graduated from my university and have been sleeping a TON. First summer vacation in years and it feels so gooooood. Haha. Anyways! I hope to start updating a little more rapidly. Please enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it :].

I don't own Naruto. :[

* * *

><p>"You what?" Sasuke's voice echoed the grape fields. Itachi's brow rose in amusement and a smirk draped his flawless complexion.<p>

"You heard me, little brother. We are helping the lovely woman at dawn. I suggest after we eat supper you get a good night's rest," the small ball was tossed in the air gracefully one last time before they heard metal rattling from their home. Their mother carefully stepped out with a silver tray and a vast assortment of foods headed towards the table at which the two brothers sat. Itachi stood from his spot and offered to set the heavy object down. However, his chivalry was met with a glare from the small woman.

"As your mother, I am well endowed enough to set the table for my two favorite sons," she then smiled and let the tray clatter to the table. The brothers just smiled and shook their heads. Though they could not get along, their mother knew just how to ease the tension. She brushed her hands on her long, black dress and smoothed her white apron down as she took her seat next to Sasuke.

"There. Now, let us pray before your father gets here," she stated quietly and extended her hands towards the boys. Sasuke reluctantly held her slim, milky white hand while the other was grasped by Itachi. The boys gave each other a look and kept their lonely hands at their sides.

"Mother, why do we do this? We are not quite what people call "holy" spirits," Sasuke piped in. Their mother kept her eyes closed and head bowed, however she spoke with the same sweet tone they knew all too well.

"Sasuke, though you and your father have similar feelings, I for one was raised in a holy household before I married. Regardless of our stature in this world, I do believe we owe it to God for keeping us safe in this time of need," Sasuke rolled his eyes and also cast his head down. Itachi just smirked at his little brother and also bowed his head. His eyes were wide open to look out for their father.

"Father in heaven, we thank thee for this meal. Please bless our family with thy kind heart and wise words. Father we ask for not only our protection during this awful crisis, but also for our brethren facing the same. As a holy household, we do not question thy motives as it is written in thine hand our fate from thine plans. Amen,"

"Amen," the brothers chorused. Their father was nowhere in sight.

"_Thank goodness,"_

The elder Uchiha was not one for the Lord or divine intervention. As a warlock, their father saw no blessing in receiving the gift of witchcraft, deeming it to be sacrilegious. His argument was actually quite fair regarding religion in general:

"If there was a God, why did he create such people with magic and others who find it the work of the Devil? As holy beings, his followers were meant to follow the commandments such as "Respect thy neighbor". So why were neighbors killing each other? It is utter nonsense,"

"Alright, let's eat!" their mother clapped her hands and gave a bright smile.

Itachi picked up his plate from the table and started for the roasted chicken when they heard a gut-wrenching scream from across the fields. The Uchihas' faces became sallow and grim. They knew that sound.

"They've started burning at the stake," Sasuke squeezed out. His voice was hard and stoic, yet his eyes were glassy with fear. Looking South, they noticed deep, gray billowing clouds of smoke appear above the forest trees. Itachi felt a hard ball form in his stomach and immediately set his plate down. His appetite had all but vanished, and from the look on his mother and brother's faces, theirs had as well. Their mother cleared her throat and stood up, taking the plates and tray with her.

"I will save these for later," the boys' faces fell as they saw the distraught look on her face as she walked away. They looked at each other and started a non-verbal conversation. Both nodded and got up from the table, Itachi taking the small ball with him. The sun was setting, and if they wanted to get their job done tomorrow, they would need their sleep.

* * *

><p>They followed their mother inside, and stopped to help her put the food away. Sasuke started to wash the unused dishes and silverware while Itachi wrapped the chicken and vegetables in cloth rags laced with salts from the local market. It would keep the food fresh at least until the next day. It may wind up as the brothers' lunch during their time at Chiyo's home. All was melodic with the sounds of dishes clanking and feet shuffling, however each mind was racing and drumming with thought. The melody ended once their mother's spritely voice broke through.<p>

"I love you boys," her voice cracked. Sasuke stopped rinsing the silverware and Itachi froze in place. Both of their hearts started breaking piece by piece as they saw tears stream down their mother's face. At the same time, they embraced her in a gentle hug that had her sob harder. Her delicate hands grasped their arms and she let her head fall. Ebony hair flowed around her face, blocking their view of her sadness. Itachi looked to Sasuke and saw that his eyes were pink and puffy, warm tears fighting to escape. The eldest brother's face started getting warmer; his cheeks growing hotter and redder. Both loathed seeing such a warm woman fall apart.

"Mother, you need not worry about us," Itachi kissed the top of her bonnet and Sasuke's arms grasped tighter around her figure. Their spirits lifted a little bit once they heard her laugh lightly at the gestures and they loosened their grips as she stood tall once again. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, smiling sadly through the window in front of her in their kitchen.

"I know it. But this time of year, I can't help but be scared for you two. For everyone in this damned country. No one is safe in their own homes, and I can't bear the thought of that haunting scream coming from you boys or your father," her voice trailed off again as warm droplets caressed her pink cheeks. They hugged her once more and she let out a warm laugh which got their souls to liven up a bit.

"We have done nothing to alarm anyone of who we are or what we are capable of. The stunt yesterday by Sasuke could be construed as any type of incident," at Itachi's words, Sasuke's eyes slit into a teasing glare.

"We will figure something out. Don't you go worrying yourself," the elder sibling cooed and kissed his mother's forehead. She had to be at least a head shorter than both of her sons. Her warm smile was back once again and she wiped the tears away for good. Clapping her hands and rubbing them together, she gave each brother a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Enough of this, now. You boys go get ready for work in the morning!" she said and took the reins away from washing silverware from Sasuke. The brothers nodded and started towards the staircase, but halted as they heard their father enter the house. He was sunburnt from the work he had done doing construction of the newest church the next town over, and the brothers heard his back snap and crackle as he popped his aging spine into place once more. Sasuke twitched at the sound, but Itachi was used to it.

"Good evening, father," the boys bowed. They heard a grunt escape the elder Uchiha's mouth and a sigh following immediately afterwards. Plopping on the chair closest to their fireplace, he unlaced his boots and spoke without looking at them.

"I assume you heard the scream," he declared taking one boot off, and started for the next.

"Yes, father. We did. Not only did it ruin our appetites, but it bothered mother," Sasuke ushered. An exhaled laugh and a nod was their father's response.

"I figured as much," the final boot hit the floor and their father reclined. Itachi went to grab the boots and was stopped with the elder Uchiha's hand raised.

"No. I will get them to the door eventually. What were the terms of our neighbor's home repair?" he breathed out with eyes closed. Itachi could see he was exhausted from the day's work. With that, he decided to keep the conversation short and sweet.

"Sasuke and I are to fix the house ourselves at dawn. Assessing the damage, the roof needs to be patched up in one place and the grass needs to be seeded. No other work is required. I would say it will take less than a day," he said efficiently. Their father nodded and pursed his lips.

"Fantastic. You are becoming a wise young man, Itachi. Sasuke, you could learn a few things from your brother. One of those being to not set houses aflame," he chuckled. Sasuke sighed and smirked while Itachi let out a chuckle as well.

"Alright boys. I will let you go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow," he smiled the same smile both of his sons were blessed with at birth.

"Goodnight, father," they chorused and ascended the stairs to their independent rooms. As they approached the second level, Sasuke turned to Itachi with a stern look marred on his handsome face.

"I'm worried, brother. This time of year is not good for us. What happens if we are found?" his voice was panicked, but silky smooth. If he were talking to any other person, they would not hear the panic. However, this was Itachi. He knew better than that. Slapping a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and gripping it, he looked Sasuke dead in the eye.

"We will be okay. It has been years since they've attempted to find us, and I guarantee you our family will be safe," Sasuke's eyes softened a smidge, but the worry was still present. Itachi knew neither would sleep tonight, but he had to ease his younger sibling's mind. He let out a crooked smile and chuckled.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you we found you in the woods, huh?" Worry was erased from Sasuke's eyes, and replaced itself with a haughty look.

"Oh? Then I should be thankful that I am in no relation to you," he bit back. The brothers sniffed and smiled at each other. Itachi's squeezed Sasuke's shoulder once again firmly and released him.

"Good night, little brother,"

"Good night, Itachi. I will hate you in the morning, you know,"

"That's why I made the deal,"

A scoff was all that was heard for the remainder of their plague-minded, restless night.

* * *

><p>"My dear, you need to wash up before you catch a cold," I heard the old woman's voice break my train of thought as she came in, cleaver in hand. It was still clean, so I assumed the pig was still alive and, by now, possibly paranoid. I looked to her and smiled sadly.<p>

"I have no clothing, Chiyo," a scoff and a slam of the blade into the chipped wooden table made me jump slightly in my seat.

"Nonsense! You will have clothing waiting for you once you finish bathing. Wait here just a moment, I will get you fresh linens to dry off and cover yourself with, dear," she scurried to her pantry and pulled out a large cotton towel and a smaller rag folded into nicely tucked squares and handed them to me.

"There you go, sweetheart. Now, the well is full this time of year, so take as much water as you need. I find three buckets more than enough; however your long, beautiful hair needs that much in and of itself. Ah! That reminds me," she trailed off back towards the pantry once again. I blushed at her compliment and consciously ran my fingers through my pink, matted rat's nest. It was dry with mud and rain water during my escape through the thickets. The old woman startled me once again as she dropped a thick, rectangular bar of purple soap on top of the towels. I could smell the aroma of grape seeds and honey wafting from its form. It smelled magnificent compared to the lye soaps in my village.

"My secret recipe, that is. I usually use lye soap for myself and my animals, but I have been working on this for years," she smiled proudly. I couldn't help but do the same. I picked the brick of soap up and smelled it once more.

"Does this work?" I asked, inhaling it's intoxicating scent. She pursed her lips together and shrugged.

"It worked on my dog when I tested it; his coat was shiny and smooth as a flower petal. I would love to see it's effect on your tresses," she extended her hand to my hair and then to my face. Her expression softened and I felt her thumb sweep my cheek. It was a warm gesture I missed from my mother.

"Such a beautiful child. I can tell you were created from love. There's no mistaking it," her hand fell back to her side.

"I knew a few people with the same story, you know," Chiyo whispered more to herself than to me. I smiled lightly, set the towels on the stool nearest to us, and embraced her into a hug I didn't know I was planning on giving. Chiyo just laughed and returned the favor.

"Thank you for giving me a place to call home," I knew I could muster up something much more gracious than that, but Chiyo just hugged me harder.

"You're welcome, my dear. And hey, once you're finished, I can tell you a story about two young men in a similar situation," her eyebrows raised and pure nostalgia enveloped her being. I nodded excitedly for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and I reached for the bundle to take with me to the well.

"I would love to hear it!" and with that, I hurriedly made my way to wash up. It would be nice to hear stories about others who are, or maybe were, in my predicament. I might get a few ideas of what to do while this whole witch thing sinks in.

Exiting into the crisp Autumn air, I smelled the grapes in the fields and apples in the orchards across the way in full bloom. The well was clean and ready for use, and I wasted no time in getting set to wash the past few days away.

* * *

><p>I found this chapter lovely :]. I appreciate your reviews and such amazing feedback! I'm sure some of you know what exactly is going on, but for those of you who don't, you're in for a bit of a shock. Haha.<p>

SKK

P.S. You are welcome to follow me on Twitter ( IAmBritz) and on Tumblr ( .com). I've finally gotten used to the two sites, and now I'm addicted. Haha. Plus, you can bother me to update as much as you want on there as well. I figure it would get me even more motivated. :]


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating in an ungodly amount of time, but I have definitely been a busy bee! Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>"Hand me the hammer, Sasuke," Itachi requested.<p>

From his height on the ladder, he could see the grape field's vast area and the planting of new apple trees in the open orchard across the street. He could already smell the apples those trees would produce. It was a beautiful morning; the air was crisp and chilled, but it was comfortable enough to work without an overcoat. The skies were lavender, light blue and orange from the sun rising and it gave a gorgeous glow to the homes in his peripheral view. Looking down, he brought his attention back to the one home in particular. Under his hands was the remaining part of Chiyo's roof, which consisted of tree bark and some sort of hay substance. It was a wonder that the entire thing didn't burst into flames. He could hear the grunt of his little brother putting the rather large bag of grass seeds down and reach for the tools under Itachi's wooden ladder, and climbed down a few rungs to accept the tool in question.

"You just had to agree to her terms, didn't you?" Sasuke glared and slapped the hammer into Itachi's open palm. The eldest Uchiha just smirked and ascended the ladder once more to his original place. Sasuke's question was answered with the pounding of the hammer on nail. The young Uchiha just shook his head and went back to his seed bag, feeling the urge to sling the small seeds everywhere. It was grass; grass grows everywhere. Who would know?

"I would know, you demonic child," an old woman's voice scared Sasuke out of his reverie. He almost dropped the heavy sack but felt a force keep it in his hands. He looked towards Chiyo and squinted.

"What are you talking about, you old bat?" he quipped. Itachi sighed and finished hammering the last nail into the new bark. Once he shook it to make sure it was stable, he descended the ladder. Brushing his hands on his black riding pants, he glared at his brother.

"Do not refer to women in such ways, little brother. It's revolting behavior," Sasuke just huffed and chose to ignore his older brother.

"What did you mean by '_I would know',"_ the younger Uchiha rephrased. Chiyo just gave a small smile and handed them two glasses of water from her well. The boys reached for them, however the old woman brought them back to her person. The boys left their hands in desperate retrieval, and gave her a pout. She just kept her smile.

"I need you boys to keep a secret. If you agree, you may get your refreshments," she stated coyly. Itachi looked to her in confusion while Sasuke found it irritating.

"And if we don't?" he countered. Itachi elbowed him in the rib, but Sasuke did not falter. He looked expectantly towards her, and she looked Sasuke square in the eye.

"Then I must destroy you," she said seriously. Sasuke's eyes widened and Itachi's brow rose. The old woman then started to laugh hysterically and gave the water to the brothers.

"I'm joking, boys. Drink up," she patted them on their arms and went up the ladder to inspect her newly patched roof. The brothers gracelessly gulped down the liquid and felt it's cool state drift through their systems; chilling their bones all the way down. Itachi was the first to snap out of the stance and noticed Chiyo was already starting to pound on the bark. He smiled at her shadow, but heard a strange noise come from the ladder. It was starting to shake and snap under the new weight, and by the time the brothers realized what was happening, the ladder rung under Chiyo's feet split from it's place. Itachi quickly dropped his glass, ran to the ladder, and readied himself to catch the woman's body, but nothing happened. He looked up to see if he was mistaken in the situation, but he caught a much more disturbing sight.

Chiyo was floating.

"Wha?" Itachi was flabbergasted. How was this possible? He turned to look at his little brother, and Sasuke was equally shocked. He was still holding his glass, but barely.

"My, that ladder sure needs a fix!" Chiyo chuckled and drifted to a soft landing. Itachi slowly put his arms back to his side.

"What, what just happened?" Sasuke seemed to have jolted from his stupor. Itachi's mind started to mull the possible outcomes, however Chiyo beat him to it.

"My boys, you realize I am like you, yeah?" she smiled and adjusted her small glasses back onto her nose. Itachi and Sasuke froze.

Was this a test?

"I know not of what you mean," Itachi rang back. Sasuke's face was very pale at her statement. He kept his mouth closed. The last thing he wanted to do was give themselves away. Chiyo just shook her head and started for her door.

"My dear, you need not worry. I will protect you both. I know your fears and worries, but there is no need for such ideas. Please tell your parents you are all safe as long as you are with me," she nodded and left the two in pregnant silence.

"Itachi…" Sasuke stepped up to his elder brother, worry laced in his words. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he knew the question.

"Is she really one of us?"

"I don't know. How could we? It's not as though we could test it. We just saw her levitate. I would say she is, but I'd rather not assume," Itachi shook his head and started to the ladder.

"What are you doing?" the youngest Uchiha questioned. Itachi offered a hand.

"Fixing this ladder. Please hand me the hammer," Sasuke just grunted at the request.

"You had it last time I gave it to you. You were fixing the-"

"Roof," they both said at the same time, staring up to the shack's newly crafted hood.

"Incredible," Itachi exhaled and put a large hand on his side. Sasuke just smirked.

"Such a brilliant big brother I have. I must learn from this!" the younger laughed and walked to his bag of grass seeds.

"Little brother, watch your tongue. I might cut it out," Sasuke rolled his eyes and ripped the bag open.

"Please do so I may get out of this heat!" sticking a hand in, he started to spread the small grains over the charred dirt. Itachi just smiled and looked into the tool bag. Something in there must act as a hammer.

"Aha! Great," the elder Uchiha found a blunt-end stake which they usually used to bore holes into the ground. Flipping it in his hand, he kneeled towards the broken piece and placed it in the correct position.

The work of both brothers did not go unnoticed by Chiyo, who was observing from her window facing the fields.

"_Such good boys they are,"_ she thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

><p>"This soap is lovely!" Sakura sang as she ran the new object through her wet tresses. She could already feel the dryness welcome in the conditioning supplement. The area was gorgeous. Orchard trees fully grown in bloom, and not another house to be seen was a new sight to her. She felt something crawl on her foot, and she immediately let out a small shriek. Jumping up once, she slipped on the water pooled beneath her and landed on her bum.<p>

"_Beautiful," _she thought.

"Beetles are disgusting," she said as she saw the antagonist's body wander off. Putting a hand down on the ground to lift herself up, she felt something strange. Grasping the object, she stood at her full height and brushed some of the mud off of her legs. Good thing she left a lot of water. She didn't want to waste it, but now she would have to use it. Setting the object down, she rinsed her hair and body of the soap and mud. The whole time, she couldn't help but stare at the small trinket. Grabbing the towel Chiyo had given her, she wrapped it as best she could around her body. Every fiber in her being told her to take the object inside and show the old woman. Nodding, she left the bucket alone and brought her found treasure along.

"My dear! You are quite the sight! Falling into mud and yet emerging like an untouched lily," the elderly woman smiled. Sakura blushed a deep red. She didn't know the woman would be watching!

"What is that in your hand?" the woman changed subjects. Sakura was still pink in the cheeks, but she lifted her new treasure to show Chiyo.

"I found this when I fell. Do you know what it could be?" she questioned. Chiyo's face switched from the jolly smile she had known, to a look of despair. Wrinkling her brow, she also observed the trinket.

"Where did you find that, child?" Chiyo's face had gone hollow, which started to scare Sakura. With a gulp, she pointed towards the door.

"By the well. It was on the ground," the elderly woman nodded and let out a sigh. She extended her hand towards Sakura.

"May I please have it?" the pink-haired maiden nodded and placed it into the woman's hand without a second thought. Chiyo observed it with a curious glint, but it didn't seem like a new thing to her. Before she could stop herself, she let out what she thought.

"You know of this?" her eyes widened as Chiyo stared into her eyes. It felt like she was peering into her soul again.

"I do, child. I, uhm, I would like to tell you a tale. The one I promised you," the woman turned and started walking to her stool by the fire pit. Sakura looked at her back, feeling the curiosity build up. As soon as the woman had taken a seat, she followed suit to the wooden chair across from her. Reaching for a teacup, Chiyo poured some tea from the kettle. Once finished, she placed it back on the bisecting branch and dipped a teabag from her apron into it. Sakura was attentive to every movement. Taking a sip, the elderly woman brushed her hair down and exhaled a held breath.

"This tale has no ending. The people are true as form, and the events are as well. I want you to know this Sakura. They were like us," Chiyo looked towards the girl and saw her eyes widen. With a nod, the woman started.

"This is a tale of the Uchiha Family, who were victims of the Salem witch trials,"

* * *

><p>ohhhh damn. lol. Please stay tuned, I have many ideas for this story!<p>

SKK


	5. Chapter 5

Possibly one of the longest chapters so far! I'm sick (have been for about a month now) and decided it would be good to update my stories. I very much love this story; absolutely adore it. The Salem witch trials have always been interesting to me, so mixing them with my favorite anime just makes me all giddy! Haha. Please enjoy this extra long chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters. Booooooo.

* * *

><p>"Itachi! I have finished seeding the ground. Can we please go home? I want to eat!" Sasuke yelled. Slapping his hands together to remove the seedling dust, he walked towards his elder brother. Itachi had finished repairing the ladder, and retrieved the hammer from the roof. He offered to assist the younger Uchiha, however pride did not allow Sasuke to let him help. It was his job, he would finish it. Considering the other request to finish the roof was complete, Itachi decided to take a nap by the well. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke approached his relaxed brother and knelt to the elder Uchiha's form. Noticing the coolness cast from his little brother's shadow, Itachi opened one eye and smirked. Letting out a soft sigh, he closed his eyes once more and began to stretch.<p>

"You have finished the task?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes I did. Now, can we please go home? It's almost sunset," Itachi opened his eyes and knit his brow.

The sky turned from its pastel hues into deep orange, violet and magenta. It didn't seem like they were at the cottage for more than a few hours. However, it in fact took a majority of the day. Letting out a content sigh, Itachi sat up and lifted himself from the grass.

"Well then. We should tell Chiyo we have finished," brushing the dirt from his pants, Sasuke started for the door.

"What should we do about Chiyo. I mean, she said she was like us. Should we tell father and mother?" he asked. The wheels in Itachi's head turned in thought. At Sasuke's knock at the door, Itachi shook his head.

"We need to wait. If Chiyo knows, who else knows as well? We should just stay silent on the matter,"

The younger Uchiha squinted his eyes at the statement. His brother was right; they needed to keep it to themselves. His attention turned to the woman who opened the door.

"Hello, gentlemen. The day has waned. Have you completed your tasks?" Chiyo chirped. The boys nodded and bowed.

"We have. If you request nothing further, we would like to adjourn," Itachi smiled. Chiyo returned the gesture.

"Of course. Oh! But before you leave, I have something for you and your family," she said, disappearing to the right. They brothers raised their brows at the sudden movement, and were slightly surprised to see her return just as quickly. Before them were four hand-crafted necklaces; each a different color and a different charm at the base.

"Please, take these with you. I made them as you two worked. They may not be much, but they are more than you believe," the woman winked. The boys took two each, and bowed. Itachi looked at the necklaces, and then faced her.

"Thank you for these gifts. We appreciate this gesture, however why did-" Chiyo lifted a hand to stop him. The look on her face puzzled the boys.

"They will keep the one wearing them safe. I made one for each of your family members. Consider them lucky charms," she grinned. The boys gave another bow.

"Yes, ma'am," Chiyo waved at them before shutting the door. The brothers looked at each other and gave a shrug.

"Interesting woman she is," Itachi laughed. Sasuke just nodded and smiled.

"It was nice of her to give these to us even though you almost destroyed her home," he said, enjoying the look of contempt on his little brother's face.

"Pardon me for wanting to practice," Sasuke said, lifting the two necklaces he carried. One was woven, deep emerald green thread which held a small, silver flower at the end. The other contained crimson beads strung together with a similar silver idol, however this one was a crow.

"These are very strange. What are yours?" Sasuke nodded to the necklaces Itachi held. Lifting them up to eye level, he observed the trinkets. One of them had small, black, shiny seeds that bound at the end a silver idol in the shape of a serpent, while the other was light blue yarn braided together. The silver idol at the end was a lightning bolt.

"Which should we give to mother and father?" Itachi asked after inspection. The brothers stopped before their home and held them out straight.

"I think mother would like the green one. It has a flower on it, and you know she loves them," Sasuke said. Itachi nodded.

"Agreed. Father I think would appreciate the lightning bolt," Sasuke tilted his head.

"I wanted that one. He would like the snake better. I know you're taking the crow, which means it's this one or the lightning bolt. I hate that foul animal," his face scrunched. Itachi smirked and flicked his brother in the forehead.

"Fine. You may have the lightning bolt. I'm sure father would like the snake," he smiled at Sasuke, who was currently rubbing his head. He then put his crow necklace over his head and adjusted it along his neck.

"One day I'm going to flick you in the head," he grunted. The elder Uchiha just shook his head and opened the front door.

"I will also wait for swine to grow wings and fly. Put on your necklace before you lose it," Sasuke just rolled his eyes and put the lightning bolt necklace over his head, and adjusted it as well.

* * *

><p>The smell of yesterday's dinner wafted in the air. It was a delicious, mouth-watering scent. The two had forgotten the lunch before going to the cottage, and the food must be eaten before it spoils.<p>

"Mother! We have returned," Sasuke yelled, walking through the family room to the kitchen. No one was there. The food was on the counter, however something felt wrong. He started to get a headache, but pinned it to too much time in the sun.

"Itachi," the younger sibling called out. Itachi came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She might be upstairs," he said, leading him to the staircase.

"Mother! We are home," Itachi said loudly as he ascended the steps. Not a word was returned. A small tinge of panic ran down his spine. His head began to ache, however he remembered they hadn't eaten all day.

"Sasuke, is father here? He should have returned from work by now as well," he called in the hallway, ignoring the feeling. He could hear the steps of his brother check the remaining rooms on the bottom floor. Itachi looked through the upstairs rooms, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was clean as they had left it, but it was strange. Their mother never left the house when the sun set. She would always come home from the market before mid-day. It was almost like clockwork.

"Itachi, father is not here either. What is going on?" Sasuke climbed the stairs, meeting his brother at the top. The elder sibling put a hand to his chin in thought.

"They may be visiting others," he mumbled. Their family had many friends, so it wouldn't be unusual to see them.

"My gut says otherwise. I am getting a strange feeling," Sasuke said, putting a hand to his stomach. Itachi nodded and pursed his lips.

"We should not jump to conclusions, though. Let us eat and go see our neighbors," he said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alright. I'm going to leave their necklaces on their pillows. It will be a nice surprise," Sasuke offered. The elder brother gave the serpent necklace to his younger sibling and descended to the bottom floor.

* * *

><p>The food was always an awe-striking treat. Their mother was a fantastic cook; and it seemed as though she outdid herself as she did every day. Sitting at the outside table, Itachi set the food out and placed the dishes as he had been taught. Spoons and knives to the right, forks to the left, and a cloth napkin placed at the top next to the water cup. He took a seat waiting for his brother to join him, and took out the small ball he had in his pocket. He forgot he had taken it with him. Instead of the nap, he could have played with it when he finished his job. Shrugging, he started to toss it into the air, thinking of places to check for their parents.<p>

"_We could talk with father's work partners first. They would tell us where he is. Mother is sure to be with him,"_

Mid air, he heard familiar footsteps echo across the wooden floors of their home. Sasuke emerged to the yard.

"Hey, did you come back in? I wanted to put the necklaces on their dresser instead, but when I got in they were gone," he stated. Itachi's spine felt a tinge of panic, and he stood up straight catching the ball using his peripheral view.

"No. I didn't go back upstairs," he said, racing into the house. Sasuke's face drained.

"That means someone is in there," the younger Uchiha gulped. His voice went unheard as Itachi bellowed a call. He quickly followed him in, both leaving the food outside.

"Show yourself!" Itachi shouted as he planted his feet in a fighting stance in the family room. Sasuke mimicked the movement, standing behind him to get all angles of the room. All they heard was an evil cackle flow through their ears.

"Such hostility to an old family friend," the voice hissed. The boys started to turn in the direction to the stairs.

A gangly form appeared in the middle of the staircase, long hair loose and blowing in an invisible wind. It's skin was pale and eyes as golden as the sun itself. It wore loose pants and a flowing shirt similar to Itachi's attire. The look on its face was that of a smug fox who had gotten into a chicken coop.

"Who are you?" Itachi bellowed once again.

"What are you?" Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust. The form just cackled once more, holding the missing necklaces up in front of it.

"Who I am, and what I am, are of no importance. You should be concerned with the whereabouts of your beloved mother and father," the figure started to climb down the stairs towards the brothers.

"Where are they?" they echoed. The form leapt from the stairs towards them, giving the brothers a better look at it. It was a grotesque sight. Itachi threw a punch at the creature, but his fist was met with a mist. Looking around, the brothers found the figure crouching down behind him. Sasuke went after the figure, but to no avail. Before the younger brother made contact, the creature shot up at full height and extended his hand, fingers out and palm down. The brothers felt a painful pressure around their necks as they were being picked up into the air. They flailed around to break free from the unseen force, however the pressure strengthened. The brothers looked to each other, each noticing their eyes turn crimson red. Their powers were trying to escape, but were unable to leave their bodies.

"You boys should have known better. Did you not feel your energy lower when you returned?" the figure stated with a cheshire grin.

"Who, who are you," Itachi bit out. The pressure was severely uncomfortable. Sasuke was trying to wriggle his way out of the pain, but his efforts were in vain. The figure just put up the two necklaces and tilted its head to the right.

"In the forest at the large pine tree, you will find what you desire. At midnight, you will be too late," it said. In the blink of an eye, the pressure had dissipated and the figure was gone. The brothers fell to the floor, clutching their necks. They took in the air greedily, and laid on their backs.

"What was that!" Sasuke called out, breathing deeply. Itachi closed his eyes and thought of the situation. He had no answer. Whatever it was, it told them their parents were at the pine tree. This panicked the brothers immensely.

"I don't know brother, but we need to go to the forest right now," he breathed in and out from the lack of air. The boys sat up from their fallen states, and once they were able to stand, they approached the door. It had gotten dark outside; the Autumn daylight ended earlier than usual.

"Harvest moon is tonight. It's bright, but we still need a lantern. I will go see if Chiyo has one," Itachi ran to Chiyo's cottage, yelling out her name to alert her of his presence. He jogged to the back door, passing the well and newly seeded dirt. Before he could knock, Chiyo had opened her door with a look of frustration etched on her face.

"Why do you yell, young man? You know it's time for sleep!" she scolded. Itachi just panted, and she noticed the worried determination on his face.

"What ails you, boy?" she asked. Itachi just shook his head.

"This strange creature has taken our parents. We need a lantern," he said quickly. Chiyo's eyes widened.

"What did this figure look like?" she asked. Itachi just waved his hands.

"Long black hair and pale skin but this doesn't matter! We need a lantern!" he shouted in hurried panic. Chiyo nodded and turned back into her home. Itachi took the short opportunity to see her many trinkets and felt the warmth of the fire pit in her home. Chiyo reappeared with a glass orb with a candle inside.

"I thank you," Itachi said, ready to leave; but the older woman grabbed his arm.

"I warn you, boy. This lantern is crafted with magic. It will stay lit, but it must not be destroyed. Free magic can be taken by anyone if it is not encased," she said with a stern look. Itachi did not know what she meant. He and his brother may have been taught the craft, but they didn't know everything about it. Using it was forbidden unless necessary. Itachi just nodded and rushed off. Chiyo closed her eyes and grasped the door, a solemn look replacing the concern.

"_He has returned,"_

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch black. Their only light consisted of the full harvest moon, the stars, and the magic lantern. The brothers were still dressed in their work clothing and boots, which made the travel easier. It would be a while before they reached the forest; especially the pine tree. The pine tree was a symbol of many things during this time. The tree was the tallest in the forest, being easy to spot in the daylight. At night, it would be harder to find. It was also in an open area where many of the trials took place.<p>

The boys were silent throughout the walk, making as little noise as possible. They did not need to be heard or spotted. Folks would wander to the trials to watch the witches and warlocks burn, welcoming newcomers to join in the massacre. The brothers looked too much like their mother to be labeled as strangers, and would surely end up the same way. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think the villagers captured them?" he let out in a short whisper. Itachi lowly grunted.

"They are our friends, but I wouldn't doubt it," Sasuke's sunken face glowed with the lantern light. The elder sibling felt a hole start to form in his heart when the younger Uchiha spoke.

"The creature said we would find them before midnight. It may have lied and killed them already. What if it's too late?" Itachi turned a glare towards his little brother.

"The mere thought is a mockery of our parents. Father knows how to take care of both himself and mother. We smell no smoke and hear no screams," Sasuke turned to face his brother and nodded.

"You're right. I apologize," he said. Itachi just let out a breath. It would quiet his brother down, but he didn't know who he was trying to convince more: Sasuke or himself.

* * *

><p>She could see the solemn pain in her eyes as she told the tale whilst holding the trinket Sakura found by the well. Once Chiyo finished the story, Sakura was silent. Her thoughts swam as she recalled her own pain. The elderly woman had placed the trinket she found into Sakura's palms and closed them tightly.<p>

"Keep this safe. Fate has given you more than one gift. You will need this," she said, squeezing Sakura's hands closed. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"It is time for sleep. We must rest and tomorrow we will begin training," Chiyo stood from her stool and ran a hand over Sakura's smooth hair. She gave her a smile.

"Yes, Chiyo," she mumbled. The woman shuffled to her room while Sakura stood up from her chair and headed to the cot. Lifting the blankets with trinket in hand, she slid herself under the warmth and let out a heavy sigh.

As Sakura lay in her cot, she felt a large lump form in her throat. The story Chiyo had recited was not setting well with her. It was beyond barbaric. She knew the repercussions of being accused of witchcraft, however she did not know the intensity of hate could escalate as much as it had. Tears began to slide from her cheeks onto the pillow as she thought of the story. Sakura was in awe of the events the elderly woman told. Under her sheet, she held the found treasure; feeling the intricacy of the design under her fingertips. She closed her eyes, and thought back to Chiyo giving it to her.

"_What does this mean?"_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will come up soon. Stay tuned and review!<p>

SKK


End file.
